lock-heart-on
by amakucha-me
Summary: sakura masih terus dihantui rasa bersalahnya pada sasuke, hingga menutup hatinya pada siapapun. bad summary. narusaku sligh sasusaku.. RnR?


Disclaimer : masih masashi kishimoto

Lock-heart-on

Awal bulan Juli, malam yang sangat gelap. Cahaya bulan sabit yang muram menyelinap dari celah jendela kamar. Aku duduk termenung di sudut kasur, menatap garis-garis cahaya silver berkilauan di atas bingkai foto yang berdiri di ujung meja rias kecil. Aku menutup mata rapat-rapat. Pipiku yang dingin karena udara tengah malam mulai menghangat lantaran titik demi titik air mata ku meluncur satu-satu. Aku tak kuat menahan kepedihan ini. Kenangan ini begitu kuat dan menyakitkan. Kejadian yang terjadi tepat setahun lalu kembali menghantuiku.

Saat itu aku kehilangan semuanya. Dirimu pun menghilang bersamaan dengan tenggelamnya matahari. Kau pergi membawa separuh jiwa dan semangat hidupku. Pergi tak akan kembali untuk selamanya. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, saat itu tangan ku tak mampu menyelamatkanmu. Melihat dirimu yang terbaring lemas dan bermandikan darah membuatku tak berdaya. aku hanya bisa menangis dan berteriak ketakutan. Di bawah sinar bulan yang pucat, itulah saat terakhir aku memeluk tubuhmu.

"Sakura-chan hari ini kamu potong rambut ya?" di antara suara kerumunan yang ramai, suara rendah seorang cowok menyeruak. Suara yang riang seperti biasanya itu memanggil namaku, tapi dengan malas aku menoleh padanya. Cowok berbadan tinggi dengan kulit tan berdiri di belakang gerbang sekolah sambil tersenyum manis, dan senyum itu hanya di tujukan padaku seorang.

"bukan urusan mu!" jawabku dengan nada bicara dingin, lalu memalingkan wajah.

"eh, maaf. Aku cuman mau bilang cocok kok." Kata cowok itu sambil mengacungkan dua jempolnya lalu menyeringai lebar. Namun aku tak sedikitpun menanggapi perkataannya lantas pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Angin semilir mempermainkan rambut baruku yang pendek sebahu. Walau aku bersikap angkuh padanya, tapi cowok yang bernama uzumaki naruto itu tetap saja tak merasa jera untuk berbicara padaku dan terus mengikuti langkahku.

"Aih, Sakura. Pagi-pagi udah sinis sama Naruto." ucap Ino yang baru datang sambil merangkul pundakku setelah berkata 'hai'.

"Kasian kan Naruto. Tiap hari ngejar-ngejar kamu. Tapi di cuekin terus?" tambah gadis semampai ini lagi.

"aku lagi nggak minat sama cowok!"jawabku lantang. Perlahan ino melirik naruto yang berjalan di belakang kami. Naruto pasti kecewa mendengar ucapanku

"kok bilang nya gitu. Bisa-bisa kau nggak akan dapet cowok lagi loh?"ino menaikan nada bicaranya. Ku hela nafas kuat-kuat sambil berfikir. Seandai nya hal itu benar-benar terjadi bagiku mungkin bukan masalah besar. Aku belum butuh cinta lagi. Rasa sakit akan luka karena penyesalan dalam hatiku belum sembuh. Atau mungkin tak akan pernah sembuh.

Aku masih tak bisa melupakanmu. Aku tak dapat menerima cinta orang lain lagi. Termasuk cinta dari Naruto, teman sekelas ku di sekolah baru ini. Meski sudah berkali-kali ia menyampaikan perasaannya padaku, namun tak pernah ku tanggapi. Selalu hanya ku anggap angin lalu.

Aku tahu ini kejam untuk Naruto yang sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku. Berkali-kali ku tolak ataupun ku balas dengan sikap kasar. Namun Naruto tetap tak menyerah untuk tetap tersenyum dan berdiri di sampingku dengan ramah.

"Bohong! aku tau, kau itu cuman mengunci hati mu!"ucapan ino menusuk tepat di jantungku. Aku buru-buru menginjak kaki nya sebelum ia melanjutkan ucapannya lebih jauh.

"Hmmm… sakura-chan, ino, aku ke kelas duluan yah. aku mau ngerjain tugas."ucap naruto lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan kami.

Ku pandangi tubuh cowok itu dari belakang. Sejujurnya tak ada yang salah pada naruto. Ia memiliki wajah yang manis, ditambah dengan rambut pirang dan mata safirnya. sikapnya pun menyenangkan. Semua cewek di sekolah ini berharap bisa berpacaran dengannya karena Naruto nyaris sempurna. Seharusnya aku berbangga karena cowok sepopuler naruto menaruh cinta padaku. Yang salah adalah hatiku. Aku belum siap menerima cinta dari siapapun saat ini. Pintu hatiku terkunci rapat, tak akan pernah terbuka lagi untuk cinta yang bukan cinta mu.

"kau, belum bisa ngelupain Sasuke ya?" Ino berbisik di telingaku dengan suara cukup rendah. Mendengar nama mu terucap waktu seakan berhenti sesaat. Aku terdiam dengan mata yang nanar. Perlahan ku gigit bibirku untuk mencegah titik air mata berjatuhan.

"Hari ini tepat setahun dia meninggal ya! aku ngerti perasaan mu saat ini. Tapi sikap mu ke Naruto tetap salah!"

"aku nggak mau ngelupain Sasuke. Karena itu aku nggak mau sampai lengah dan menerima Naruto." Kataku dengan wajah datar. Ino membalasku dengan tatapan yang lembut.

Di sekolah ini yang mengetahui tentang kejadian hitam itu hanya Ino. Sejak kepergianmu, aku pindah sekolah ke kota ini karena di sekolah yang lama itu terlalu banyak kenangan tentang dirimu yang hampir membuatku gila. Ino yang khawatir pun meminta pada orang tua nya agar ia juga di pindahkan ke sekolah yang sama sepertiku.

"Sakura-chan. Asik ya hari ini kita pulang cepat!" kata Naruto riang saat pulang sekolah.

"hari ini kita main bareng yuk!" ajak Ino semangat sambil menyikut lenganku.

"setuju!" jawab Naruto tak kalah semangat.

"maaf gue nggak ada urusan!" ucapku sambil bangkit dari kursi dan melangkah pergi. Melihat tingkah ku Ino sengaja menendang kursi bisu yang ada di dekatnya untuk mencegahku pergi.

"urusan apa? Kok aku nggak tau?"kata ino sambil duduk dengan kasar di kursinya.

"pokok nya ada urusan!"jawab ku keras. Sesaat suasana jadi hening, aku tak berani menatap mata Ino maupun naruto.

"sebenarnya, kamu cuman nggak mau pergi denganku kan?" ucap Naruto dengan nada sedih. Aku segera menoleh dan menatapnya. Sekejap tadi aku melihat wajah ceria nya tertunduk lesu. Hati nya pasti pilu, tapi ia tetap tersenyum saat menatapku.

"aku nggak perduli dengan urusan mu yang nggak jelas itu. Pokonya kau harus ikut. Ya 'kan Naruto?"

"eh? Nggak apa-apa kok ino. Mungkin sakura-chan emang bener ada urusan." Naruto tersenyum lagi. Mendengar ucapan naruto, aku langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas tanpa bicara apapun.

"tunggu!"panggil ino lantas berdiri dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di dalam kelas.

Oh, padahal sikapku sangat menyebalkan barusan. Kenapa Naruto tak kunjung membenciku sih. Kalau Naruto terus bersikap pemaaf begitu, bukan hanya hatinya yang merasakan sakit. Aku juga menderita jika harus terus menerus menggoreskan luka batin padanya. Aku bukan seorang yang kuat, aku juga tak bisa tahan jika selalu menyakiti orang lain karena keegoisanku.

Setelah melalui perjalanan selama dua jam, mobil sedan ku berhenti di sebuah taman kecil yang sepi. Di tepi taman ber-ilalang ini terdapat lapangan basket tua yang ukurannya cukup luas. Dengan langkah berat aku berjalan mendekati tiang _Ring_ basket yang agak berkarat. Aku mulai membelai tiang itu dengan perlahan. Ku tempelkan keningku. Dingin sekali.

"Sasuke-kun, aku rindu padamu…"Perlahan perasaan ku menjadi berat, dan air matapun mulai menetes membasahi tanah lapangan basket. Di sini begitu banyak kenangan di antara kita. Andai hari itu, aku bisa meraih tubuhmu dengan tangan ini. Pasti kamu tidak akan mengalami kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa itu. Kau pasti masih bisa tertawa dengan suara riang khas milikmu seperti dulu.

"sakura… dulu, sehari sebelum sasuke meninggal. Dia mengatakan sesuatu padaku." Ucap ino lembut sambil menggenggam tangan ku.

"sasuke itu sangat mencintai mu. Kebahagiaan mu adalah hal yang paling di jaga nya." Ucap ino lagi dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "gue yakin sasuke nggak pernah menyalahkan mu atas kejadian malam itu. Semua itu dia lakukan untuk melindungi mu! Dia nggak mau kau terus menderita…"

"nggak! Gara-gara aku, sasuke-kun mengalami hal ini. Mana bisa aku berbahagia di atas penderitaannya?" aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke lantai aku duduk bersandar di tiang basket sambil memeluk lututku. Rasa sedih dan menyesal kembali menjalar di tubuhku. Aku takut.

"siapa yang menderita? kau tau dari mana kalau sasuke menderita setelah menyelamatkan orang yang dia sayang? Di sini orang yang menderita itu kau. sakura!"ino membentakku dengan suara cukup keras. Mungkin ia sedang menumpahkan rasa kesalnya pada ku.

"berbahagialah…" Suara Ino berubah lembut. Ia duduk bersimpuh di sampingku, lalu mendekapku dengan hangat. Aku mengangguk dalam dekapannya.

"dulu aku pernah janji ke sasuke-kun. Apapun yang terjadi aku nggak akan mencintai orang lain selain dia, tapi sekarang. Apa dia bakal membenciku kalau aku mau coba untuk mencintai orang lain?" tanyaku sambil menyeka air mataku. ino menggeleng.

"sasuke mungkin malah akan memarahimu, jika kau terus menyiksa diri mu sendiri, dan menjadikan dia sebagai alasanmu begini." Kata Ino sambil tersenyum. Ino benar-benar gadis yang dewasa. Sekejap tadi aku merasa kalau keberadaan Ino sangat besar pengaruhnya untukku. Dia adalah sosok sahabat yang hebat dan setia.

"karena kebahagiaan mu adalah kebahagiaan untuknya." Ucap Ino sambil mendongakan kepala nya ke langit. Matanya yang besar menerawang sambil tersenyum sangat lembut, seolah ia sedang memandang seseorang di atas langit yang amat jauh di sana. Aku kembali menangis dengan tersedu-sedu bersama Ino. Kami menangis hingga perasaan kami menjadi ringan.

"Sakura-chan… kamu tau nggak? Hari ini kita pulang cepet lagi loh! Hehe" kata Naruto begitu riang saat ia berjalan di sampingku. Deg! Tiba-tiba aku tertegun mendengar tawa Naruto yang agak renyah itu. Aku baru sadar kalau Naruto bisa bertampang manis sekali seperti ini. Suara tawanya yang seperti anak kecil itu terdengar lucu di telinga ku.

"oh, ya biarin aja!" ucap ku cuek. Tadinya aku ingin bersikap baik padanya. Namun melihat Naruto yang seperti itu aku jadi terbawa suasana untuk menjahilinya dengan sikap seperti ini.

"Sakura? Galak amat sih!" Ino yang baru datang mendumel di belakangku. Aku melihat mata ino yang sama bengkak nya dengan mataku.

"eh, Naruto. kau nggak bosen apa, mengikutiku terus?" kataku kasar. Jika orang biasa pasti akan langsung kesal saat di bilangi seperti itu. Namun aku sudah tahu betul watak Naruto.

"nggak! Habis… aku suka sama kamu!"sekali lagi Naruto menyatakan perasaannya padaku dengan polosnya. Hatiku berdebar mendengar ucapannya itu. Walau hal seperti ini sering terjadi sebelumnya, tapi aku tak pernah merasakan debaran ini bersama Wira lantaran aku tak pernah membuka hatiku untuknya. Namun kini berbeda, perasaanku semakin jelas setelah pintu hatiku mulai terbuka lebar untuk Naruto.

"kamu udah tau jawaban ku kan?"ucapku.

"ya! Jawabanya adalah tidak! Aku tak tau apa salahku… tapi aku ingin tahu, jadi tolong beri tahu aku …" tiba-tiba sikap Naruto berubah. Membuatku terdiam.

"dari pada itu. Memang nya kamu bisa buat Sakura bahagia kalau dia mau jadi pacar mu?" Tanya ino sambil mengedipkan satu matanya.

"Akan ku coba sebisaku. Kalau untuk Sakura-chan. Mati pun aku mau!" ucap Naruto lantang. Mati? Kenapa harus bilang seperti itu. Sesaat jantung ku bergemuruh takut.

"tapi, aku nggak mau mati kalau membuat sakura-chan sedih"ucap Naruto tulus lalu menggenggam tanganku. Dadaku berdebar makin cepat. Debaran ini juga sama seperti debaran yang pernah ku rasakan pada mu. Sasuke-kun… aku mohon jangan pernah anggap aku menghianatimu. Karena kali ini mungkin aku bisa kembali merasakan kebahagiaan itu. Ino bilang jika aku bahagia, maka kamu pun akan bahagia.

"kau bener-bener suka sama denganku?" Tanya ku pelan.

"Ya! Sangat!" ucap Naruto mantap. Aku dan Ino berpandangan dan tersenyum lebar.

"aku juga!" ucap ku tak kalah mantap. Mata Naruto membelalak sesaat, senyum lebar pun terlukis di wajah nya. kami bertiga sedang merasakan bahagia yang amat sangat sekarang ini. Hati yang kini terbuka untuk cinta yang baru, akan terus membawa kebahagiaan untuk kita.

TAMAT

makasih.. makasih.. oke cerita ini selesai..

RnR if you want...


End file.
